It Just Comes Natural
by luglove
Summary: well if i give ya'll a summary it'll give it all away... please just read and review... this is my first attempt at a LWD fic... please R&R i'm not very good updatin...so u'll jus have ta be patient w me...lol but n ways jus read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: umm… this idea just came to me… I hope it's good… cuz I don't really know… please R&R… it keeps me writing. Right now I don't know how long it's gonna be, but any advice will be taken under consideration… this is my first LWD fic… so please go easy on me.**_

**_Disclaimer: no… sadly, I do not own LWD…but, I do own characters you have not seen on the show and the plot._**

_**It Just Comes Natural**_

_**Chapter 1… Finding Out**_

Casey sat on the floor across from the toilet, just leaning back against the wall. 'This can't be happening…' she thought to herself. After what seamed like hours, but was actually only a few minutes, she finally got on her knees and crawled to the toilet then flushed the remnants of last night's super down the toilet. This had been going on for about two weeks and she's been thinking the worst. 'I've gotta find out for sure,' she thought to herself before standing up.

Just then there was a loud pounding on the door. "CASEY!!! Hurry the heck up, some of us actually ENJOY the last day of school!" came the annoying voice of her equally annoying step-brother, Derek. 'Oh God, not now… at least it's finally the last day of school,' Casey thought as she opened the door just to have it smack right into Derek's face.

"Derek, I am DEFINITELY not in the mood right now, just leave me the hell alone!" Casey yelled, not even registering the fact that Derek's nose was bleeding.

"Whoa, are we PMSing or something?" Derek asked, not willing to give up without a fight. Casey just rolled her eyes and muttered something. "What was that, Case? I didn't quite hear you?" he asked, but she had already went into her room and slammed the door.

Casey slid to the floor and started crying. 'Since I already turned my books in and stuff, I'm just gonna tell mom I'm not feeling to well…' she thought to herself, still crying. 'It's not exactly lying… I really do feel like crap.' She got up and slowly made her way to her bed and collapsed on it. She fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

Just moments later she was being shaken awake by someone. Her eyes fluttered open to see Derek staring at her. "What do you want, NOW???" Casey asked annoyed that he just couldn't leave her alone.

"It's time to go to school. Dad told me to come get you." Derek explained. "So, get up."

"I'm not feeling too good… I think I caught something." Casey said, glaring straight at him.

"Case, are you ok, you never get sick…?" Derek asked her concerned.

"Yeah, Derek I'mFINE." She said in a crankily. Derek watched as she disappeared underneath the blanket and just sat there. "Will you leave; I don't want you catching whatever I have." Casey lied knowing he couldn't catch what she had.

"Fine, but I _will_ be back." Derek said in a warning voice.

"Whatever, Derek, I don't really care." Casey said, peeking out from underneath the blanket, seeing that he was already gone. She reached underneath her mattress and grabbed her diary, she flipped to the first blank page and began writing.

_**Dear Diary,**_

**_Omg… this is so horrible… I think I'm pregnant. You know how I said what happened about three and four weeks ago… well the past two weeks I've been throwing up every morning. I said I was sick today so while I'm home from school, I'm going to go to the pharmacy and pick up a pregnancy test. That way I can see for sure if I am or not._**

_**I'll write back when I get the results.**_

_**Casey**_

When she looked up she saw Derek looking at her. "What now?" Casey was seriously getting annoyed with him.

"I told Dad that I must have caught what ever you have." Derek said looking at straight into her eyes. "So, since it's just gonna be you and me today, please tell me what's wrong…" Derek looked concerned.

"No. You do not need to know…" Casey said looking down. "For now." She added at an almost whisper.

"Fine then, but I WILL keep an eye on you today." Derek warned pointing at her.

"Whatever, Derek," Casey said then rolled over. She heard Derek open the door and walk out. She got up and changed into sweats and a sweat shirt then walked downstairs and into the kitchen. She looked in the cupboards for some cereal but didn't find anything that she wanted so the just grabbed a banana and sat down on the couch.

Soon Derek walked back into the house and saw Casey just sitting there looking at the floor. She didn't seem to see him so he walked right by his chair and sat down next to her and put his arm around her. Casey unconsciously leaned into him and sighed.

"I think you should know why I'm feeling like this…" Casey finally said after a few minutes breaking the silence between them.

"What is it Case?" Derek asked, listening intently.

**_A/N: I know its short, but I just thought I'd end it there… please R&R… this is my first attempt at a LWD fic… I've done many other fics but they never turned out just right… but if I actually finish this story than I have a few more ideas… but I will only do one story at a time… that way I don't get side tracked… well until next time… I'll try to make the next chapter longer… but I'll only write another one if I get 5 reviews._**

_**Much luv**_

_**luglove**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: oh my gosh...i'm soo sorry for the long update!!! i've been been doing a lot of things during the summer and totally forgot about this story!! now its my sophomore year in high school and it...is hectic...haha. well...he's the LONG awaited 2nd chapter!!! i havent worked on it at all really, so this is pretty much just off the top of my head...so, hope ya like :)**_

_**Disclaimer: Why...would I, an American 15 year old...own Life With Derek, a Canadian TV show...?? but i do own any characters that you don't know...there will be some in later chapters...**_

_**Last Time: **_

_**Soon Derek walked back into the house and saw Casey just sitting there looking at the floor. She didn't seem to see him so he walked right by his chair and sat down next to her and put his arm around her. Casey unconsciously leaned into him and sighed.**_

"_**I think you should know why I'm feeling like this…" Casey finally said after a few minutes breaking the silence between them.**_

"_**What is it Case?" Derek asked, listening intently.**_

_**It Just Comes Natural**_

_**Chapter 2: **_

"Umm..." Casey started, "it's just that...I think I might just...possibly...be...umm...well.."

"Come one Case...you can tell me...what's wrong?" Derek asked, his voice full of concern.

"Ithinkimightbepregnant!!!" Casey said so quickly Derek only caught bits and pieces of what she said.

"What Casey...all I heard was...I don't even know what I heard." Derek said kinda chuckling before he saw the look on Casey's face. He stopped laughing and said seriously, "Seriously though, what did you say?"

"I...t-think I might be...pregnant." She said and exhaled the deep breath she didn't even realize she was holding until then. Derek's eye's became as round as hockey puck.

"D-do you know for sure?" He said catching his breath a bit...he was really shocked.

"No," Casey started, "that's why I faked sick today so I could go to the pharmacy while everyone was gone and get an at home test. But _SOMEONE_ just _HAD_ to stay home too..." When she said 'someone' she game Derek a weird look.

"Well I'm sorry I was..." Derek started to say, but paused thinking about it. "Never mind."

"Oh what? Was big bad Derek actually thinking about someone else for a change?" Casey said in a voice that sounded like she was talking to a 8 year old. She chuckled but then stopped when she remembered what they were talking about.

"I think about other people more then you think McDonald." Derek said giving his classic smirk, then he smiled and looked into her eyes. "I'll give you a ride to the pharmacy if you want?"

Casey gave a small smile, tilting her head to the side a bit. "I'd like that." Derek started walking out the door, but when he got halfway out the door and turned around, "Hey, and Case...?"

"Yeah Derek?"

"I'll wait for you downstairs." With that he turned and walked down the stairs.

_If I really am pregnant then I'll want to go to the doctor so I can see who's it is_. Casey thought while she got dressed. She ended up wearing a black tank top with a pink sweater over it, with a pair of black yoga pants. Slipping on a pair of flip flops she went downstairs where Derek was waiting.

They stepped outside and Derek noticed she was shivering so he handed her his leather jacket. Casey looked at him confused, "you never let ANYONE wear your jacket!"

"Yeah...well...you're not just anyone." Derek stated simply. They got in Derek's car and started driving off. The drive there was quieter then Casey would have liked, she was getting nervous too which didn't help at all.

"Derek.."

"hmm?"

"W-what if I am pregnant...what's going to happen then?" Casey said while she looked out the window; a tear silently rolled down her face.

"I...don't know Case, but I do know this." Derek paused n looked at her while they were stopped at a stop light. He wiped the tear off her cheek before he started talking again. "We're gonna get through this...together. I promise I'll stick by you through this."

"Really?" Casey's face showed mixed emotions as she said this.

"Really Case, I love you. I'll stick through this with you no matter what." Derek said looking into her eyes.

"I love you t.." but she got cut off by a horn honking behind them. The two looked forward to see that the light had turned green. Casey and Derek started laughing as Derek pulled forward. After a few minutes of silence Casey reached forward and turned the radio on. They recognized the song at once. It was their song.

_Sun shines, Clouds rain  
Train Whistles blow and Guitars Play  
Preachers Preach, Farmers Plow  
Wishes go up and the World goes round_

And I love you, It just comes Natural  
It just comes Natural  
Seasons Change, Rivers Wind  
Tumble Weeds roll and the Stars shine  
Wind Howls, dawn breaks  
Cowboys riding' time slips away

And I love you, It just comes Natural  
It's what I was born to do  
Don't have to think it through  
Baby, it's so easy loving you  
It just comes Natural

It's what I was born to do  
Don't have to think it Through  
Baby it's so easy loving you

Fire burns, Waves Crash  
Seeds grow and good things last  
Ships sail, Dreams fly  
Night falls and Full moons rise

And I love you, It just comes Natural  
And I love you, It just comes Natural  
It just comes Natural  
It just comes Natural

By the end of the song they were both singing it. Casey smiled as she reached forward and turned the radio back off, since they had just arrived at the pharmacy. They got out and walked in, made their purchase, and went home. The ride home was less quiet then the ride there, and Casey was thankful for that.

When they got home Casey ran up to the bathroom and closed the door. She opened the box and took the test out. Looking at the directions on the box she did what it said. When she was done Casey walked out the door and waited downstairs on the couch for the results. Now that I know I'll have Derek's help; I think I'll happy even if it turns out positive. Casey thought with a smile on her face. She looked at the time and noticed that the results would be ready now.

Slowly making her way up the stairs with a smile on her face she knocked on Derek's door and told him to come with her. She wanted him to be there when she found out. They made their way to where she left the test on the bathroom counter. Derek sat there with his arm around Casey's waist, with her leaning against him. When they saw the results a few silent tears fell down Casey's cheek and they both smiled.

_**A/N: this i think is a good place to stop...please R&R! i don't know when i'll be able to update next...but i HOPE it will be sooner rather than later. Any input on how it is is fine with me...Like i said i don't know when i'll update...but i'll try between school and football games, basketball season coming up, and every thing else to update ASAP. Tell me if you think she's pregnant or not through reviews and you'll find out next chapter!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: OMG i am SOOO sorry for the long wait...but this school year was more hectic then it was when it started...haha. Well i'm kinda havin writers block right now...so if u guys have ANY suggestions at all to help with the story i'll take um...depending on how many suggestions i may or maynot get then i might or might not use urs...hopefully i'll have more of an idea of where im going and this summer there wont be a lot going on...again im REALLY sorry for the long wait...and even more sorry i dont have a chapter here...but like i said im up for suggestions...i know whether Casey's gonna be pregnant or not...u'll jus have to wait till i can get another chapter up to see tho D but i'm gonna end this authors note on a high point...i usually get reviews pretty quick so it shouldnt be as long as usual for me to update...i hope_**


End file.
